


1, 2, 3 (not only you and me)

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Bellamy, Bisexual Clarke, Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, OT3, Poly fic, Polyamory, also featuring 'my boys', bff princess mechanic, calm/cold bellamy, chill raven, clarke calls bell and miller 'the boys' a lot, gay miller, he just doesnt want to personally have sex with her, idk if these guys have a ship name yet lol, in love clarke, maybe?? idk, miller is gay but he is in a romantic relationship with clarke, nervous miller, potential for another chapter with a different friend ??, raven calls clarke babe, set in late season 1 to early season 2, ut he loves her as much as he loves bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: "I'm in love, Raven." Clarke confides in her best friend."Wait- what? With who? Bellamy?" She raises an eyebrow and glances between the two men in front of her, "or Nathan?""Both."





	1, 2, 3 (not only you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> ***unbeta'd***

"It's open!" Raven shouts toward the sharp knock at her door.  
She makes a surprised but content sound as she sees 3 of her friends pile into the tight knit mechanics quarters.

"What's up?" She questions, the sound slipping between the 2 screws she has held between her teeth. 

She has been working on the radio, all day, trying to repair the water damage. "Clarke, could you pass me the phillips head behind you?"

Clarke turns around to face the toolbox, eyes widening at the sight of the copious tools before her. She cocks her head towards her boyfriends in confusion. "Uhm, guys, any help here?"

The two boys laugh and Bellamy peaks over her shoulder, "The orange one, princess."

Raven only looks up, long enough to accept the screwdriver in Clarke's hand, mumbling an inaudible thank you.

"So, uhm, we have to tell you something, and it’s kind of important." Miller starts, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously.

"Okay..." Raven questions, "Did something else break? Because I'm not even done with this piece of shit, yet."

"No, Raven; relax." Bellamy explains, taking Miller's hand in his own. "It's about... Us." He gestures between the three of them, Clarke resting her chin on Miller's shoulder cutely.

"Guys, just spit it out, would you? I'm really busy today."

"Maybe we should come back later?" Miller suggests, pulling Bellamy's hand towards the door. Clarke gives him an encouraging look before stepping up on the small ledge behind her partners, making the 8.5" height difference between herself and the men, less noticeable. 

"I'm in love, Raven." Clarke mumbles, pressing chaste kisses to Miller's exposed neck.

"Wait- what? With who? Bellamy?" She raises an eyebrow and glances between the two men in front of her, "or Nathan?"

Miller's face visibly heats up under his friend's gaze. But Clarke just smiles and tips his chin up, planting a quick kiss upon his lips before doing the same to Bellamy, despite his calm demeanor.

"Both." Clarke steps down from the ledge under her feet and walks closer to Raven's desk to explain further. "I was happy with Nate and I was happy with Bellamy, but now, everything just seems to have clicked into place."

Raven nods, still seeming somewhat confused. She peaks over Clarke's shoulder, looking at the two men who were now chuckling quietly at Ravens reaction. Miller's hand gently combing through his boyfriend's hair.

Seeing how happy they are, Raven smiles and stands, narrowly avoiding slamming her 'bad leg' into the table. She pulls her friend in for a hug and kisses her forehead.

"If you're happy, I'm happy, babe," Raven tells her, turning towards her other friends. "Always kinda thought you two would be a cute couple, to be honest; guess all you needed was Clarkey. So, congratulations, seriously." 

Clarke smiles widely as their arms drop to their sides. "So, Raven, all I ask is that you don't tell anyone yet. Especially my mother." The brunette nods, facing Clarke, before turning back to the men beside her toolbox. Raven blushes when she catches the boys with their tongues in each other’s mouths. Clarke laughs and walks to them, manually pulling them apart by the backs of their necks. Miller's face is red and he hides it in the curve of Bellamy's neck, while the latter just smirks, wrapping an arm around the boy.

"Raven! Emergency in block C!" Sinclair shouts through the doorway, nodding hello towards their guests, before quickly running back to the scene.

"Well, guess I'm off then. I really am happy for you guys. And don't worry, Nate, I already told Clarke, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She reaches for her tool belt as she heads for the door, "Bye, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
